To Be Like You
by ChipmunksView
Summary: A continuation of ChipmunksRule4ever's story of "To Be Like You".
1. Chapter 1

**To be like you**

* * *

Original Author: ChipmunksRule4ever

All credit goes to the previous author, as mentioned above, for creating this story.

This is a continuation from the original authors storyline, which can be found here:

s/8544368/1/To-be-like-you

* * *

Chapter 10 Rehearsal

**Back at the Seville house.**

Alvin, Theodore and I walked through the front door. It wasn't a bad stroll from school, but Alvin being Alvin, was considering all the possible songs we could sing for the performance tomorrow.

"How about Baby, Baby, Baby by Justin Beiber?" Alvin suggested.

"No way Alvin! I'm not going to sing that from probably the worst singer on par with Nicky Minaj!" I angrily emphasised.

"Do you have an alternative then?" Alvin asked.

"Yes I do, its…" I stated.

"Well, that sounds like fun!" Theodore happily exclaimed.

"Let's get to the garage and do some rehearsals for tomorrow!" Alvin instructed.

Before heading to the garage, I made a quick detour to the bathroom.

**Bathroom**

I made sure that the door was shut, and tried to sing in a low key.

"Mary had a little lamb, little lamb, Mary had a little lamb white as *Cough*!"

_Fudge! _I thought _That's not going to work, I'm not getting low enough!_

_Aha! How about singing an operatic, like Nessun dorma? _I thought.

So I sang the first two lines from it, in a deep low voice.

"_Nessun dorma! Nessun dorma! Tu pure, o Principessa, nella tua fredda stanza, guardi le stelle che tremano d'amore, e di speranza! Ma il mio mistero è chiuso in me; il nome mio nessun saprà!"_

_Well, that went better than expected! _I thought, feeling relieved. 

"Come on Si, let's get the rehearsal !" Alvin said, repeatedly banging the bathroom door.

"Coming!" I replied.

**Garage**

In the garage, Alvin had setup three microphones attached to a speaker.

"Let's start off with singing the witchdoctor, to get our voices in tune!" Alvin suggested.

"That's one of my favourites!" Theodore stated before standing next to Alvin on the makeshift stage.

"ALVIN:

I told the witchdoctor, I was in love with you  
I told the witchdoctor, I was in love with you  
And than the witchdoctor, he told me what to do  
He said that

ALL:

ooh eeh ooh ahah, ting tang wallawallabingbang  
ooh eeh ooh ahah, ting tang wallawallabangbang  
ooh eeh ooh ahah, ting tang wallawallabingbang  
ooh eeh ooh ahah, ting tang wallawallabangbang

SIMON:

I told the witchdoctor, you didn't love me true  
I told the witchdoctor, you didn't love me nice  
And than the witchdoctor, he gave me this advice  
He said that

ALL:

ooh eeh ooh ahah, ting tang wallawallabingbang  
ooh eeh ooh ahah, ting tang wallawallabangbang  
ooh eeh ooh ahah, ting tang wallawallabingbang  
ooh eeh ooh ahah, ting tang wallawallabangbang

THEDORE:

You been keeping love from me just like you were a miser  
And I'll admit I wasn't very smart  
So I went out to find myself a guy that's so much wiser  
And he taught me the way to win your heart

My friend the witchdoctor, he taught me what to say  
My friend the witchdoctor, he taught me what to do  
I know that you'll be mine when I say this to you

ALL:

ooh eeh ooh ahah, ting tang wallawallabingbang  
ooh eeh ooh ahah, ting tang wallawallabangbang  
ooh eeh ooh ahah, ting tang wallawallabingbang  
ooh eeh ooh ahah, ting tang wallawallabangbang

ALVIN, SIMON and THEODORE:

You been keeping love from me just like you were a miser  
And I'll admit I wasn't very smart  
So I went out to find myself a guy that's so much wiser  
And he taught me the way to win your heart

My friend the witchdoctor, he taught me what to say  
My friend the witchdoctor, he taught me what to do  
I know that you'll be mine when I say this to you

Oh, baby  
ooh eeh ooh ahah, ting tang wallawallabingbang  
ooh eeh ooh ahah, ting tang wallawallabangbang (come on and)  
ooh eeh ooh ahah, ting tang wallawallabingbang  
ooh eeh ooh ahah, ting tang wallawallabangbang

ooh eeh ooh ahah, ting tang wallawallabingbang  
ooh eeh ooh ahah, ting tang wallawallabangbang  
ooh eeh ooh ahah, ting tang wallawallabingbang  
ooh eeh ooh ahah, ting tang wallawallabangbang"

I felt exhausted after singing our first song together. So I plumped myself on the ground and sat there.

Dave entered the garage, with three glasses of lemonade.

"I'm glad you like rehearsing fellas, but you have your homework to be getting on with!" Dave implied.

"One more song, and we'll be right in Dad!" Alvin persuaded.

"Just one more song, I'm going to sit in to hear you!" Dave said, sitting on an old couch.

"Do you have a favourite Dave?" Theodore asked.

"Yes, it's the song we sang when we had 'problems'" Dave answered.

"I think I remember what it was!" Alvin said

"Chipmunks:

Sometimes the going gets long

And it seems that dreams party on

But there's somebody there

To see ya threw

And we're so glad it's you

When nothing goes as we planned

And our problems get all out of hand

And someone who knows just what to do

And we're so glad it's you

Without you we'd never have climbed

Reaching further than we could see

And you taught us how to do our best

And to be all we could be

We don't always show that we care

But you know we'll always be there

And for who we love best, we'll tell you true

We're so glad, we're so glad it's you"

After the three of us had sung it, tears fell from Dave's eyes.

"I'm so glad I've got you three!" Dave motioned for us for a group hug.

He then carried us off towards the kitchen.

**Kitchen**

Dave then set us down on the floor, and upon observing the table, was our homework.

"I'll be doing the dishes, while you're completing this homework!" Dave instructed.

The three of us then scurried off to the table to start the homework.

_Mathematics and Science My two favourite subjects. _I happily thought.

The maths questions were simple addition and subtraction, however; the science questions were trickier, involving chemical symbols from the periodic table with no multiple choice answers.

A few minutes had passed, and I had just finished both sets of homework.

I looked over to Alvin, who seemed to be struggling with an additional problem.

"No, that's not right!" Alvin exclaimed, using some scrap paper to jot down his workings.

"What am I doing wrong?" He said, as the thumped the table with his fist.

I went towards Alvin, shuffling towards him.

Dave looked at what I was doing and motioned for me to leave the table.

I went up to Dave, who whispered to me:

"I know that you would like to help out your brother Simon, but he needs to learn things on his own"

"All done!" Theodore chirped.

Alvin was still struggling with his maths problem as me and Theodore left to watch some TV.

"Sometimes, I wish…" Alvin silently stated "I was more like Simon! Being smart!"

Theodore continued to the front room, whilst I watched what happened next.

Dave consoled Alvin, and asked what was upsetting him.

I watched for a few moments as Dave helped Alvin locate the answer without giving him the answer straight.

"If you apply that method for the rest of the maths homework, you'll just do fine!" Dave affirmed.

"Thanks Dad!" Alvin happily mentioned, giving Dave a hug.

That little moment reminded me of the help Dave gave me when I was in the school spelling bee contest. I was grateful for Dave back then, and still am today.

**Evening tea-time**

"What's for tea?" Alvin asked, rubbing his stomach in the process.

"Lasagne!" Dave answered, looking towards the hungry chipmunk.

"My favourite!" exclaimed Theodore.

"Here you go boys!" Dave said "Tuck in!"

For the record, the previous night we had a takeaway and Dave likes to do some home cooking now and again.

All of a sudden, there was a knock at the door.

"I'll get it!" Dave insisted.

"I wonder who it could be!" Theodore asked nervously.

"Sorry we're late!" came the response.

It was the chippettes.

_They must have been practising somewhere else for tomorrow's showdown! _I instinctively thought.

Brittany, Eleanor and Jeannette came rushing into the kitchen.

"How did your day go?" Alvin asked Brittany.

"It went perfect! I can't wait to see what you have up your sleeve for tomorrow!" Brittany responded, hinting a playful smile.

"Hey girls, here's some lasagne for you, if you're still hungry?" Dave assessed.

"Thanks Dave, we're absolutely famished!" Brittany said, encouraging her sisters to sit down with us.

**After the meal**

**Chipmunks Bedroom**

I felt a little tired after eating so much Lasagne, I opted to go to bed; Jeannette followed suit.

As far as I knew, Alvin, Brittany, Theodore, Eleanor and Dave were in the front room watching a movie.

"Si, how's it been for you today?" Jeannette enquired

"Well, before our rehearsal, I tried mimic a low enough voice to sing the songs we did. But I don't know how long I can hold out!" I replied.

"I just hoped your voice doesn't go before the practice tomorrow!" came the optimistic response from her.

"I hope so too!".

"Goodnight Jean!"

"Goodnight Si!"

I then began to fall asleep.

#########_Simon's Dream#########_

_I opened my eyes to find myself in the school cafeteria, to see a commotion brewing (at this point I am a boy). It looked as though there were two involved. At the distance I was at, I couldn't see who they were. So I began to approach them._

_I heard people saying "That's disgusting!", "They shouldn't be allowed to do that!"_

_and a few "Ewwwws!" as I moved further towards the couple in question._

_As I moved closer, I noticed a sobbing chippette wearing pink, it was Brittany._

_I asked "What's wrong Brittany?"_

_"He left me. Alvin left me for another chipmunk!" she sobbed whilst being comforted by Eleanor._

_"Don't worry Britt, Alvin will come back to you!" Eleanor reassured her sister._

_"Thanks Ele!" Brittany acknowledgement of her sister's comforting words._

_I then realised._

_"Where is Jeannette?" I asked the two chippettes._

_"She's at home, feeling unwell!" Eleanor answered._

_"Oh" I replied and left them two alone._

_Alvin was now stood in front of me, kissing what seemed to be a female chipmunk._

_"Alvin, you can't simply dump your girlfriend that easily!" I remarked to him._

_"I can" He replied, allowing me view of the chipmunk in question._

_Noooooo! It can't be! _I blemished.

############_End of Simon's Dream##############_

I then awoke from my dream, finding my bed in a soaked state. I immediately then rushed to the bathroom and puked.

_Nooooooooooo! It can't be! _I pondered and optimistically thought _At least it was only a dream!._

I applied a wet flannel to my face before going back to bed. I silently closed the door as to not to wake the others and proceeded to fall back to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**To be like you**

* * *

Original Author: ChipmunksRule4ever

All credit goes to the previous author, as mentioned above, for creating this story.

This is a continuation from the original authors storyline, which can be found here:

s/8544368/1/To-be-like-you

* * *

**Chapter 11 Showdown!**

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

The alarm clock sounded, it read 07:30. I groggily steadied myself to my feet, before heading towards the bedroom door. My hand reached for the door handle to open it. Unbeknownst to me, a thin wire had been attached to the door and a bucket of green goo came crashing onto my head. The runny residue left a sticky trail. There was only one person who could have done this, Alvin.

My temper was slowly rising when I felt a paw touch my shoulder. I tensed up, looked over my shoulder, only to be relieved to see Jeannette.

"I think that prank was meant for Brittany, not you Simon" Jeannette stated.

"When he wakes up, he's going to get it!" I angrily muttered in a silent manner.

"Maybe I could help you clean up?" Jeannette offered, wiping some of the goo from my fur.

"OK" I affirmed, letting Jeannette lead me to the bathroom.

**In the bathroom.**

Jeannette opened the bathroom door, guided me through and locked it so we wouldn't be disturbed.

"How long does it take Brittany to clean her hair after a prank like that?" I asked Jeannette.

"Well, normally, 30 – 40 minutes" Jeannette responded.

"At least we have the time this morning to clean it all out!" I optimistically pointed out.

At this point, I had removed all the messed up pyjamas and climbed into a steaming bath Jeannette had prepared.

"In you get" Jeannette instructed, offering her paw as assistance.

The warmth of the water relaxed me a little, as the goo started to separate from my fur.

_Now I know how Brittany feels when Alvin does this to her _ I thought pitifully.

"There's still some goo in your hair" Jeannette observed and continued "Some of this shampoo should get it out"

Jeannette proceeded to apply the shampoo and remove the last bits of goo.

"All done!" she happily commented.

I immediately got out of the bath and pulled the plug. The goo vanished.

"How am I going to go back to the bedroom looking like this?" I questioned,

"Well, here you are!" Jeannette replied, revealing some spare clothes she had brought in.

"Thanks!" I graciously acknowledged.

"No problem!" Jeannette answered.

**Breakfast time**

Me and Jeannette hurried downstairs to meet up with the rest of our siblings.

"What took you two so long?" Alvin asked.

"If you didn't put that GOO on the DOOR ALVIN I WOULD BE DOWN HERE A LOT QUICKER!" I hollered at my elder brother, slamming my paws on the table.

"Sorry" Alvin remorsefully replied.

With that said, all six of us ate breakfast in silence.

**The walk to school**

Since Dave had an early shift this morning, the six of us had to walk to school. I wasn't really in the mood for talking, but I couldn't stop overhearing a conversation between Alvin and Brittany.

"I wonder how Simon's feeling after that stunt of yours?" Brittany asked her counterpart.

"Probably a little angry about what I did" Alvin glumly reported.

_Angry? You bet! _I toiled, as my temper inside me began to grow.

"How are you going to solve the issue then?" Brittany inquired.

"You'll see…." Alvin trailed off.

I wondered how Alvin could redeem himself after his shenanigan earlier this morning.

**First Period – Biology**

Thankfully I had Jeannette's company for this.

The science lesson was based upon hormones released throughout the body.

He started to explain how hormones affected people in general.

"Hormones affect the body in many ways, such as mood swings, preparation of the body for mating. Other aspects affected in this manner are hunger cravings and sexual arousal.

Let's take our first example, mood swings. Everyone here knows of Brittany Miller?" The tutor asked.

"Yes" the class replied.

"She can be aggressive and can be tolerant at times. Imagine this, Brittany gets a text from her 'boyfriend' to say he's at soccer practice and won't be able to come round to see her until later. At first she is tolerant, by the fact she has received the text. In 30 minutes time, what do you think her reaction would be?"

"Aggressive" I answered.

"Quite true Simon" the tutor remarked "Brittany's 'boyfriend' should have come back from training within that allotted time. As he walked through the door, Brittany might have asked 'Where the hell have you been?' in an angry tone. Your homework for this week is to answer that question, see you next week"

The bell sounded, signalling the end of the first period.

**Second Period – PE**

For the next lesson of the day, I found myself with Alvin and Theodore. In total there were about 20 students within our group. The PE instructor blew his whistle to start the warm up, which was simply running around the tennis courts a few times.

I started to run, making sure that I wasn't going to fast or too slow. I saw a few people having a competition to see who could sprint the fastest.

_Knowing Alvin, he would probably be there! _ I thought.

I scanned the group ahead and couldn't see him. As I was doing that, I lost my rhythm and began to head for the gravel ground. I was expecting my face to feel the cold stone concrete, but a paw managed to grab me in time.

"Are you OK?" a voiced asked.

"Yes!" and without hesitation planted a kiss on his cheek.

"Ewwww" I commented, spitting the after taste of the other person's fur.

The person who saved me came into view, it was Alvin.

"Si, did you just kiss Alvin?" Theodore remarked.

I got to my feet and ran towards the changing rooms.

"Si wait up!" Alvin shouted, who was quickly followed by Theodore.

**Outside the changing rooms**

_Why out of all people did it have to be him! _I thought, showing hints of disgust.

"Si, are you OK?" Jeannette's friendly voice asked.

"I just can't believe I did that!" I answered.

"Did what?" Jeannette inquired.

"Kiss Alvin…." I whispered, not trying to get any attention from the others in the hallway.

"Follow me!" Jeannette instructed, grabbing my paw in the process.

She led me to a Janitor's closet, via a vent.

"How did it happen?" she cautiously toned.

I then explained the incident to her as it happened.

"Now I see" she responded and continued "as a gesture of thanks, people instinctively kiss the other person"

"Oh" I replied, which gave me a sense of relief.

"We'd better head back to get ready for the performance between our two groups!" Jeannette observed looking at her watch.

**Lunchtime – Showdown**

We both reached the auditorium with time to spare. On the stage Brittany, Alvin, Theodore and Eleanor were all waiting.

"What took you so long Jeannette?" Brittany implied.

"I had something to take care of" came her response.

The auditorium began to fill up with students from the school, row after row. After a few minutes, it was jam packed.

The principal came onto the stage and stated via a microphone:

"Well, it is quite remarkable that we have two great acts today. Simply put, the act with the loudest cheer wins! Can the Chipettes take to the stage please!"

Alvin ushered me to where he was stood on the side of the stage.

"Well here we go!" Brittany confidently addressed the audience.

Brittany sang first **(bold)**, accompanied by Jeannette and Eleanor _(Italics)_

**All the single ladies! **_(All the single ladies!)_  
**All the single ladies! **_(All the single ladies!)_  
**All the single ladies! **_(All the single ladies!)_

**_All the single ladies, now put your hands up!_**

**Up in the club **_(club)_, **just broke up **_(up)_.  
**_I'm doing my own little thing._  
You decided to dip,**_ (dip)_** and  
now you wanna trip**_(trip)_,  
**_cause another brother noticed me._**

**I'm up on him **_(him)_, **he up on me.  
_Don't pay him any attention._  
Done cried my tears **_(tears)_,  
**for three good years **_(years)_. **_Ya can't be mad at me.  
_**  
**_Cause if you liked it then, you should have put a ring on it.  
If you liked it then you shoulda put a ring on it.  
Don't be mad once you see that he want it.  
If you liked it then you shoulda put a ring on it._**

_**Whoa oh oh. Oh oh oh-oh oh-oh. Whoa-oh oh**_  
_**Whoa oh oh. Oh oh oh-oh oh-oh. Whoa-oh oh**_

_**Cause if you liked it then, you should have put a ring on it.**_  
_**If you liked it then you shoulda put a ring on it.**_  
_**Don't be mad once you see that he want it.**_  
_**If you liked it then you shoulda put a ring on it.**_

**I got gloss on my lips** _(lips)_,  
**A man on my hips** _(hips)_.  
**_Hold me tighter than my Dereon jeans._**  
**Acting up** _(up)_, **drink in my cup** _(cup)_.  
**_I can care less what you think._**

**_I need no permission, did I mention?  
Don't pay him any attention.  
Cause you had your turn (turn),  
and now you 'gon learn.  
what it really feels like to miss me._**

_**Cause if you liked it then, you should have put a ring on it.**_  
_**If you liked it then you should of put a ring on it.**_  
_**Don't be mad once you see that he want it.**_  
_**If you liked it then you should of put a ring on it.**_

_**Whoa oh oh. Oh oh oh-oh oh-oh. Whoa-oh oh**_  
_**Whoa oh oh. Oh oh oh-oh oh-oh. Whoa-oh oh**_

_**Cause if you liked it then, you should have put a ring on it.**_  
_**If you liked it then you should of put a ring on it.**_  
_**Don't be mad once you see that he want it.**_  
_**If you liked it then you should of put a ring on it.**_

_**Whoa oh oh. Oh oh oh-oh oh-oh. Whoa-oh oh**_  
_**Whoa oh oh. Oh oh oh-oh oh-oh. Whoa-oh oh**_

_**Cause if you liked it then, you should have put a ring on it.**_  
_**If you liked it then you should of put a ring on it.**_  
_**Don't be mad once you see that he want it.**_  
_**If you liked it then you should of put a ring on it.**_

**All the single ladies!** _(All the single ladies!)_  
**All the single ladies!** _(All the single ladies!)_  
**All the single ladies!**_ (All the single ladies!)  
_  
**_All the single ladies,now put your hands up!_**

_**Whoa oh oh. Oh oh oh-oh oh-oh. Whoa-oh oh**_  
_**Whoa oh oh. Oh oh oh-oh oh-oh. Whoa-oh oh**_

_**(Whoa oh oh)**_  
_**Cause if you liked it then, you should have put a ring on it.**_  
_**If you liked it then you should of put a ring on it.**_  
_**Don't be mad once you see that he want it.**_  
_**If you liked it then you **__**should of**_ put a ring on it.

_**(Whoa oh oh)**_  
_**Cause if you liked it then, you should have put a ring on it.**_  
_**If you liked it then you **__**should of**_ put a ring on it.  
_**Don't be mad once you see that he want it.**_  
_**If you liked it then you **__**should of**_ put a ring on it.

_**Whoa oh oh.**_

"That was too good to be true!" Alvin stated, looking gobsmacked.

"So what are we ever going to do?" Theodore requested.

* * *

**A/N:**

**I don't own the lyrics to All the single ladies, respected copyright goes to the respective owner. **

**Until next time,**

**ChipmunksView.**


	3. Chapter 3

**To be like you**

* * *

Original Author: ChipmunksRule4ever

All credit goes to the previous author, as mentioned above, for creating this story.

This is a continuation from the original authors storyline, which can be found here:

s/8544368/1/To-be-like-you

* * *

**Chapter 12 Our turn**

**"Will the chipmunks take to the stage please!"** came the announcement.

_You can get through this, only one song. Just don't mess it up! _I optimistically thought, despite nerves getting to me.

"Good luck guys!" Brittany emphasised, with a wide grin on her face.

"Do your best!" cheered Eleanor.

"I know you can do it!" Jeannette encouraged, knowing the hard obstacle I had to face.

"Let's get this show started!" Alvin stated, dragging me and Theodore with him.

As we got on stage, the audience began chanting **"Chipmunks, Chipmunks, Chipmunks!"**

Alvin sang first (**bold**), accompanied by me and Theodore (_Italics)_

**I told the witchdoctor, I was in love with you  
I told the witchdoctor, I was in love with you  
And then the witchdoctor, he told me what to do  
He said that**

_ooh eeh ooh ahah, ting tang wallawallabingbang  
ooh eeh ooh ahah, ting tang wallawallabangbang  
ooh eeh ooh ahah, ting tang wallawallabingbang  
ooh eeh ooh ahah, ting tang wallawallabangbang_

****_Going great so far!_ I thought gladly*****

**I told the witchdoctor, you didn't love me true  
I told the witchdoctor, you didn't love me nice  
And then the witchdoctor, he gave me this advice  
He said that**

_ooh eeh ooh ahah, ting tang wallawallabingbang  
ooh eeh ooh ahah, ting tang wallawallabangbang  
ooh eeh ooh ahah, ting tang wallawallabingbang  
ooh eeh ooh ahah, ting tang wallawallabangbang_

Then I lost my voice, it came out disjointed and disharmonic. The crowd then became angry in disgust and a few shouted "We didn't waste our lunch time to see this drivel!"

I ran off stage, knowing that I had let my brothers down.

"That was quite unexpected, it seems our winner is the Chippettes!" the principal congratulated and ushered the girls back on stage. "Well done girls!"

**After the crowd had dispersed**

_It was all my fault! I thought I could do it, but I didn't. _Buzzed my mind, portraying a glum face.

A solitary tear fell from my eyes, and fell onto the oak floorboard.

"Si, are you in here?" a concerned voice asked.

I kept to the shadows, where I knew I was safe for the time being.

"Come on Si! I knew that was going to be tough on you" Jeannette's reassuring voice filled the now vacant auditorium.

I slowly crept away from my hiding voice, revealing myself to Jeannette.

"You know, you can tell me anything" Jeannette persuaded.

"I know that Jean, but the one thing that's really on my mind is turning…" I started to say

Suddenly everything went black.

* * *

**Authors Note:**

**Sorry for the Delay. Finally got some work!**

**Until the next time!**

**ChipmunksView**


	4. Chapter 4

**To be like you**

* * *

Original Author: ChipmunksRule4ever

All credit goes to the previous author, as mentioned above, for creating this story.

This is a continuation from the original authors storyline, which can be found here:

s/8544368/1/To-be-like-you

* * *

**Chapter 12 (s)he returns  
****_Simon's POV_**

I opened my eyes; looked around to view that I was back at home.

_How did I get here? _I wondered.

Jeannette appeared, with Brittany arguing about something I couldn't here.

Before I could do anything, I felt the hard impact of Brittany's paw against my face.

Brittany then left the room in a distraught state.

"What happened?" I enquired, Jeannette slightly shaken from the exchange with her sister.

"You…..Alvin" she stated, a blank canvas expressed on her face.

"Tell me more, please" I politely asked, not knowing the mood she was in.

**########_FLASHBACK############_**

_Jeannette's POV_

"Simon, are you OK?" I asked him, as he was coming out of his dazed state.

"Who is this Simon you are talking about, it's SIMONE!"Simon stated in a French accent.

_Not again! Some of the spider venom from the island must have still been his blood _I thought objectively.

"Come on Simone! Let's get to the next class!" I demanded.

"Lead the way, my precious fleur!" Simon replied.

I couldn't help but blush when he said that. I know I liked Simon better, Simone had some interesting qualities too!

The next class was PE; dodge ball to be precise.

Alvin as energetic from before, expertly dodged all the balls thrown at him. However, since Simone had appeared, things got a little bit out of hand.

Simone became cocky and caught the attention of Alvin.

The bell then rang to end the class.

A sweatsoaked Alvin came up to me and asked "What's up with Simon today?"

"Simone had come back…" I replied with.

"I can't be the responsible one again!" Alvin irritably stated "I'm the fun one!"

"Leave that to me!" I sighed

**########END Flashback###################**

"Are you sure that's all Jeannette?" I asked her.

Jeannette was now as frail as a dandelion in the wind, she wept uncontrollably for a few moments.

"Do you want me to continue?" she said, sobbing as she asked me.


	5. Chapter 5

**To be like you**

* * *

Original Author: ChipmunksRule4ever

All credit goes to the previous author, as mentioned above, for creating this story.

This is a continuation from the original authors storyline, which can be found here:

s/8544368/1/To-be-like-you

* * *

**Chapter 13 **

_**Simon's POV**_

"Yes, if you can" I stated cautiously.

"OK" Jeannette replied.

We both sat upon the couch in the front room.

**_#######Flashback#########_**

_Jeannette's POV_

We both headed towards the cafeteria to catch up with our siblings.

"What took you so long Jean & Si?" Brittany asked.

"Well, we decided to walk a little slow. The game took a little out of both of us" I answered.

"We saved some lunch!" stated Theodore and Eleanor, eating a pie in the process.

"Thanks!" I stated, not knowing what Simoné might say.

"Ahhh Oui, Oui. This food is great!" Simoné stated.

"Errr what's with Si, Jean?" Brittany quizzed me.

"You know what happened on the Island….." I began to say.

"Oh great!" Brittany said "Not him again!"

"He's been looking at me awkwardly, since PE" Alvin noted.

"Oui, my red friend. I have been looking for you!" Simoné relayed.

Simoné then went over to Alvin, climbing over the table and looked into his eyes. Alvin was terrified.

"What are you do-" Alvin tried to say, before Simoné kissed him straight on the lips.

Brittany then went beserk. She grabbed you by the collar and hurled you outside the cafeteria. Alvin meanwhile was confused a little.

**#################End Flashback################ **

_**Simon's POV**_

Alvin suddenly entered the room, looking dejected before plonking himself on the floor.

"I'm sorry Alvin, I'm really am!" I remorsefully stated to my brother, placing a paw on his shoulder.

"It's alright, Jeannette has filled me in on the details." Alvin replied.

"This has to be kept between the three of us!" Alvin said, "The last thing we want is this to get out! I'm glad Brittany did take you out when she did, there would have been a lot of commotion"

"You know I'm a girl?" I asked Alvin.

"Yeah, since the band competition." Alvin stated.

"Oh" I began to sigh.

"Don't worry, We'll all get through this. I really want my brother back!" Alvin reassured me.

"How are we going to do that?" I replied.

"Jeannette's got in touch with an old friend of ours!" Alvin happily exclaimed.

"Who?" I asked.


	6. Chapter 6

**To be like you**

* * *

Original Author: ChipmunksRule4ever

All credit goes to the previous author, as mentioned above, for creating this story.

This is a continuation from the original authors storyline, which can be found here:

s/8544368/1/To-be-like-you

* * *

**Chapter 14**

**Meeting an old friend.**

_Simon's POV_

_Who could it be? _The question raced through my mind.

"We're here!" Jeannette observed, pointing at the brick building coming into view.

Thankfully Alvin had suggested taking him and the others to the zoo, while Jeannette and I visited this "friend".

"Can you tell me who it is?" I asked Jeannette, standing now on the porch.

Jeannette rang the doorbell, which played a strange collection of notes.

The front door slowly opened, revealing our old friend.

"Hello Simon! Long time since we last talked." Clyde stated before continuing "Come inside."

* * *

**Inside Clyde's house**

He guided us to the lounge, which had a large sofa and a coffee table made of walnut, in the centre of the room.

"Would you like a drink?" Clyde enquired.

"I'm feeling a little parched, some water would be nice Clyde." I answered.

"How about you Jeannette?" Came the following request from Clyde.

"I'll have the same as Simon, please." Jeannette replied in a calm manner.

"Make yourselves at home, the drinks will come shortly" Clude said.

We both sat down on the couch, surprisingly comfortable and waited for Clyde to return.

Clyde came back with a tray containing a bottle of water and three glasses.

"Here you are!" He stated, placing the tray on the coffee table.

"Thanks Clyde!" we both responded, bringing a smile to his face.

"So what brings you out this far?" Clyde enquired, sitting on the vacant space on the sofa.

"Well, let me start from the beginning" I stated, getting a curious look from Clyde.

As I began to retell the incident, Clyde looked up at me, nodded with an intrigued look on his face.

"So, you turned into a girl by an explosion of chemicals?" Clyde asked.

"Yes" I immediately answered.

"Do you by chance have the experiment documentation?" Clyde politely purposed.

"No, all the documents were destroyed by the explosion" I regrettedly informed him.

"Oh" sighed Clyde. "It's not a problem, one of my famous machines could help us out"

"Which one?" I enquired.

"Let's see..." Clyde replied.


End file.
